User talk:RainingPain17/Archive 6
Can you help us Intelligent? Hey Raining, Can you help me and smurf to stop fighting, Im trying to help him but he insulted me, by writing a topic on my talk page called GET LOST. I know im doing the same. But for our own good, protect the page, alright before one of us gets blocked, and I should get blocked im sorry raining :(. Also please have a word him User:Smurfynz. He insulted me on my talk page. User talk:123johnpaul. Please find a best way to help him and me. Were acting like babies. 123johnpaul (talk) 21:33, November 2, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul 'About smurfynz' I did told him to discuss this with me here: http://gta.wikia.com/Wanted_Level_in_GTA_V?diff=708653&oldid=708434. But he left and everything is over. Im sorry raining I will try from now on to avoid trouble. 123johnpaul (talk) 22:52, November 2, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul ' I missed this, what happened here? From what I've seen, Smurfynz lost his cool with 123johnpaul, and then left. From what I've seen, Smurfynz overreacted but he stood down. He may be 44, but he acts like he's 4, but it looks like it was resolved when he left. Can you fill me in? Leo68 (talk) 04:20, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Heads up I won't be available for the next seven-eight hours. If anything else happens, contact another admin (I'm not sure if Tom will be available around that time, though). -- 'iLan (XD • ) 22:53, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Wow I was in the beach today, and I lost Smurfynz losing all his patience on john paul, man, the day was not good at all because my friend didn't consider all I've done to him, but I think it wasn't only in my life... (Talk) 00:39, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Yes, Smurfynz is gone, that's bad news, he was a great user, better leave his business to monkeypolice, he can do what Smufynz used to do, i'll do what I always did (Talk) 14:46, November 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry too that I wasn't available to see what happened. I was in the city. I honestly feel john paul should be blocked. I never liked him cause 1. he acts like a child, like Sean does (makes me wonder if it is Sean sometimes). 2. He's been edit warring since the first time he showed up edit warring on the same page threatening to have me, you and Cloudkit blocked just because we were against him. He doesn't learn his lesson to me and users like that will never learn until they are blocked. I learned my lesson with the Saints Row Wiki with just two short term blocks. ( ) 16:44, November 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Lol thanks, and by the way I don't think john paul is gonna really learn. He seems to me like XPanettaa a bit; he plays dumb when we warn him and uses the excuse that it's not his fault and he doesn't get it. Trust me I've been in these situations with users and they will fool you if you keep letting them. ( ) 17:20, November 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Deletion Oh never mind, I found the delete option. 123johnpaul (talk) 14:57, November 3, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul Bad News Im sorry to hear that :(, i will still contribute to my best, but i will come to you for clean up help, its a shame such a good editor has left, i really do hope he comes back, however, in the meantime, i will replace him. Monkeypolice188 (talk) 18:24, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Flag icons Heya. I could do with some small national flag icons to use on another wiki I edit, and while I've found the template you use on here, I can't dig up any of the flag images themselves. Do you think you could point me in the right direction? Thanks in advance for any help.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 10:58, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Cheers, I've got it working just fine now. Thanks again!--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 11:50, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Couldn't stay away Was hardly abiding by my own advice was I? Just remember, do as I say, not as I do. I couldn't stay away and let the trolls win. Smurfynz (talk) 11:30, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I know, I analysed his contributions. Only 2 of the 80 I marked as OK, there were many others that were disputable that no-one had bothered to correct, and the rest (75%) were edit wars, started by his nonsense. I think my not-so-subtle information made Tom look at them the same way. Smurfynz (talk) 11:46, November 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Archive Thanks, bro. Leo68 (talk) 16:16, November 6, 2014 (UTC) McLovin You or Leo better give him a warning, he is removing some necessary things on the article, like trivia facts, those deaths on the predator mission and who the character is (i.e. Victor Vance, he removed that he is the protagonist) (Talk) 17:48, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Wikis I'm disappointed that Sean just got in the Scarface wiki, even more disappointed that I just knew that he is brazilian, things couldn't get much worse (Talk) 15:57, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Buzzard Yeah sorry about the buzzard edit I didn't look at the first point properly and thanks for reverting it. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 17:58, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Yes and the white color and everything but in the Phantom page there is a picture which can be removed as it doesn't give a really clear image and is from I guess early screenshots. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 18:04, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Actually that photo on the Phantom page does belong. It was an early screenshot. ( ) 18:20, November 7, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Daytime Running Lights page If you say so, i'll create a blog asking if it is necessary or not to create such page (Talk) 18:06, November 7, 2014 (UTC) But how? HHAHAHA I can't even change it xP (Talk) 18:33, November 7, 2014 (UTC) So good now :D (Talk) 18:42, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Categories How do i make a category page? Monkeypolice188 (talk) 09:46, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Categories How do i add a page to a category?? Monkeypolice188 (talk) 10:06, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Scarface wiki Excellent! Now everything will be done, that wiki will now be a stoop up wiki :) (Talk) 12:37, November 8, 2014 (UTC) I swear i'm starting to hate this kid too -_- This has gone too f*cking far (Talk) 17:57, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Edit on talk page Ya, I wanted to know about the edit you did on my talk page and why is the user 803760 banned? --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 17:21, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh ok thanks for the heads up. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 17:25, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Title Cant you just change the name from 30 to 13 instead of suggesting?--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 17:33, November 8, 2014 (UTC) User Pages Hmmm sorry but I don't clearly understand. Like I do tell the user before I edit or I just tell them to edit the page themselves cause I cant access it. Could you refresh my memory where I edited a page and if I did I truly apologize and it wont happen again --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 20:09, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh ok no problem I wont do it in the future and thanks for telling me this.--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 20:13, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey RainingPain. Look at Liquid4life's last reply on his talk page. It says 123johnpaul. Do you think Johnpaul made a sockpuppet page? ( ) 22:16, November 8, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I thought that was obvious even without his slip-up. Smurfynz (talk) 22:43, November 8, 2014 (UTC) I dont know who 123johnpaul is nor Im his sockpuppet, He is blocked I can see that The Tom Blocked him for edit warring, But I am not his sock. Liquid4life (talk) 22:09, November 10, 2014 (UTC)Liquid4life No smash, I am not his sockpuppet, In fact his IP is blocked so there is no way he can create an account. Liquid4life (talk) 22:09, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Liquid4life @Smurfynz I am not his sockpuppet he and his IP are both blocked and he is not allowed to create an account while blocked. Liquid4life (talk) 22:09, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Liquid4life. I was trying to say 123johnpaul should be blocked forever, see it here: http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Liquid4life?diff=711748&oldid=711733. I dont want anything to get fucked up. Liquid4life (talk) 22:20, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Liquid4life He kept following me wherever I go to do vandalism and I am happy he is blocked he deserves it, and will no longer bother me Liquid4life (talk) 22:23, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Liquid4life Archive Hahaha i'm still trying do archive my talk page xD One day i'll learn, i'm studying system analisys at the university, it can't be that hard, I just didn't get to the point yet (Talk) 22:30, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Now I got it, and like i've promised, i'll pay you a beer right now xD thanks again man (Talk) 22:40, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Hahaha I knew that you'd notice that xD I have to learn all this stuff, if not, then why am I studying system analysis? :P (Talk) 23:34, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Shadow page Do you think it would be neccessary to make a page on Shadows (cast of darkness from blocking of light, not the GTA IV mission), i think its an important aspect, to see how they have changed over the games, but not sure if it would be right to make a page on it, what do you think? Let me know and then i'll make a page or not depending on your answer. Monkeypolice188 (talk) 12:36, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Haha! Ok, just thought i'd ask. Monkeypolice188 (talk) 12:41, November 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sockpuppet Yep, that's definitely him. He isn't the slightest bit subtle. Thanks for letting me know. Tom Talk 23:51, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Vehicle Features I have added a page for the features, feel free to add to it. I just did the ground work on it. Leo68 (talk) 00:34, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Talk page header I have no idea what you're talking about... :D --'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 14:05, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :...although I'm having trouble getting the template to work, for the header box on my user page. Could you check if it's correctly showing your username when you view it?--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 14:11, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::That didn't seem to work either. I'll just ditch that part entirely. The username template is on this wiki (in fact there seems to be two of them), it just isn't working for some reason. ::Thanks for your help.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 14:20, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the additional edit Thanks for helping my incomplete contribution. I know mines aren't complete (because it is all my knowledge so far).JonathanCH6506 (talk) 15:44, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Image Policy OK, to prevent me from a second warning or a block, i will only upload images i take from my in-game phone, that are uploaded to Rockstar social club, will that avoid the restrictions? Monkeypolice188 (talk) 15:53, November 11, 2014 (UTC) OK, i am a little confused on the liscening section of the image policy, 1) do i have to ask permission to use the image, ask the author or artist? 2) do i have to rename the file to somewhat it is (eg, image of a Vapid Blade should be named: Vapid Blade.jpg or Blade.jpg) that kind of thing??? Monkeypolice188 (talk) 16:01, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Ahh i see, thanks mate, i know how it works now, thanks! Monkeypolice188 (talk) 16:10, November 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Images Thank you for the new template! It's much more detailed and helps users get right back on track. Nice work. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 19:33, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Adoption I'll do this right now, it's been 4 days since I left a request (Talk) 13:18, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Trivia In the trivia section of Infernus it is stated that it is the most expensive vehicle in the gta iv era with a price of 150,000. So could check it out and I see that after stallion the infernus has appeared in most games third being stinger and sentinel so that is one thing to be noted in the stallion description. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 16:31, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Fair point but it has appeared the most after the stinger as it did appear in 2d but was absent in the liberty city saga and that is about 4 games. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 16:43, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh ok so we are going by the universes instead of number of app rescue in games. Alright then now I understand. Infernus Hey RainingPain. Despite the vast game differences, I do think the bottom taillights of the infernus closely resemble a Pokeball, therefore that trivia isn't redundant and should be added back. If you look up the Pokeball and then check the Infernus' taillights, you'll see the close resemblance. ( ) 18:17, November 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Smashbro is right, it's not everywhere outside Pokemon that you see a ball with two colors and a dot in the middle, this fact should be added back, if we don't add it, other users will add (Talk) 18:37, November 12, 2014 (UTC) But that's the point of trivia. Trivia can include similar things from many other games and Andre is right. There's only one ball i know with two colors and a dot in the middle. Look how some trivia compare things to movies, even when that may not have been Rockstar's intention. I think that trivia should be added back. ( ) 18:50, November 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 It wasn't rockstar's intention? Who knows? The point is, if something is LARGELY noticeable, we should add in the Trivia, like how the Cluckin' bell's triathlete is called "Cluck Norris", it is obviously a play on "Chuck Norris" and also how the Stinger parked in the Vice City police station is a reference to Miami Vice, this happens in all wikis, in the Driv3r wiki, there is a Bugatti Type 57C Atlantic, in the trivia section of this car's article, it says "There is a car in Grand Theft Auto V also inspired on the Bugatti T57C called 'Z-Type' " So yes, I think this trivia fact should remain (Talk) 19:35, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Dukes Speculation Hey Rain, I don't think it's a speculation to say that the Dukes is a muscle car, this is kinda obvious, it can't be a Sports Classics, a Sports car, a Supercar or a Coupé in the actual game, but okay, only five days remain (Talk) 12:18, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay, also, I think ''the Freeway will be back in the enhanced version, but I may be getting crazy, don't talk about this, let we know about that when the game is released (Talk) 12:59, November 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Welcome I'm not actually sure. I can't see a problem with the template. Maybe there should be a community discussion about it. Tom Talk 19:29, November 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: http://gta.wikia.com/Template:Welcome That seems fine. I just think it is important to make the wording explicit. ArtificalPro (talk) 23:48, November 13, 2014 (UTC) ArtificalPro RE: Done. -- 'iLan (XD • )' 08:56, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Dodo Hahaha I predicted it right xD But the Jet, man, I don't know why the hell Rockstar didn't rename that Jet, yet, I still ''think ''(but i'm not sure) that it is manufactured by Western Company, the Dodo is probably Jobuilt, maybe the in-game name or Online races say that, but this I can't predict, in this case i'll keep it quiet until it's proven Also, it's ironic how the Skimmer was the seaplane version of the Dodo and it was replaced by the Dodo itself (Talk) 00:47, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Asea Hello, i had seen that you had deleted my edit about the Asea on the wiki. Well the source i had seen it in a leaked gameplay video would you like me to send you a picture of one parked onside of the road? Scarface wiki It's official now, I am a bureaucrat, Wendy gave me crat's rights, now that wiki is 100% safe of sean's vandalism :P (Talk) 12:30, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Where has it said exclusive? As far as I have read, Stallion, Dukes, Blista Compact are returning but are not necessarily exclusives for returning players. I can't find it specifically announced anywhere. Smurfynz (talk) 22:29, November 16, 2014 (UTC) e.g. There will also be a bounty of content for '''all players, new and returning, to discover - including a fleet of classic GTA vehicles' and a few more surprises we've got planned that you’ll have to discover for yourself come game day. Smurfynz (talk) 22:33, November 16, 2014 (UTC) I don't think "CG to NG" means what you think it does. Smurfynz (talk) 22:38, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Well, I guess I'll find out in about 12 hours... my son has bought himself a PS4 bundle and is picking it up in the morning. I'll see if I can get a turn on it without linking to my old PSN. Smurfynz (talk) 08:01, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Blista Compact seen in traffic on my new profile - no link back to prior PS3 PSN profile. Smurfynz (talk) 00:43, November 18, 2014 (UTC) RE:Claude Speede He's blocked. Thanks for letting me know. Tom Talk 00:31, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Holy Sh*t As if it wasn't enough, take a look at this, after this, I gave him a 10 years block, it's enough time for him to grow up, now he insults Ilan like he has done anything wrong to him '-' Ah and BTW, yesterday I just had a surprise, Cloudkit and Smashbro added my on the Facebook, may I add you too? If you have a facebook account :P (Talk) 13:12, November 17, 2014 (UTC) He said he is gonna tell the wiki to demote me ._. they won't do anything, as I didn't insult him and Wendy approved my job on that wiki for good reasons, they will just ask why he wants me demoted, and if they say "no", so he'll insult the wikia staff too (Talk) 13:32, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Revert edits by BearHuman on the Bodhi page please (Talk) 15:12, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, all this for no real reason, i'm sure he is 13, but I knew some 13-year old people with good sense, behavior and attitudes, including a friend of mine, she is from the south part of my country, she is so much intelligent and grown up for a 13 (now 14) year old girl, she made me have a relationship with my ex-girlfriend, she made me get out of Rio de Janeiro, because of her I got in a plane for the first time, so I think age is not an excuse for anything else, you see, why someone would disrespect Ilan and The Tom? What did they ever do to him? Ilan is such a nice guy and treat everyone so well and Sean called him "faggot" and "no balls" guy without any real reason, he was blocked for good, I asked the admins on the The Last of Us wiki to get myself blocked because of him, this "aspergers" problem should be a real bad problem if he starts insulting everyone that disagrees with him, I shouldn't have gotten myself into this, he will never stop harrasing me, the Scarface wiki is a one man wiki, and this is me, he will be blocked over and over and over and over again if he continues harrasing me, I think Smashbro should have asked for adoption on the Driv3r wiki to block him as well, as you said, we all are fighting against him since august, we're all tired of this already (Talk) 15:27, November 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: KJB He's blocked again. Thanks for letting me know. Also, about the welcome message; Dodo created it, maybe he knows a bit more about why it isn't in use. If not then like I said, a community discussion should happen. Tom Talk 23:35, November 17, 2014 (UTC) lol I like reading talk pages so I saw the link. This guy (XPanettaa) is obviously trolling. "Oh God I can't believe this. Why am I to blame? It's not my fault. But you know the GTA Wiki, he's gonna get the vice squad on me. Oh my God, it's gonna be like those statutory rape charges. Have you ever been in prison on statutory rape charges, man? They come in at you at the showers! Oh God, and Smashbro8 and RainingPain17 got that another arresting guy Ilan xd on me and wants me dead! Oh my God! This is gonna be worse! " "Oh God I can't believe it, he wants me dead. He's gonna take me out of business. Not necessarily in that order. Oh God. I feel the day the patrolling reinforcement goon. Oh I'm sweating to gay in jail. Have got a idea to get me unblocked by asking an admin on the GTA Wiki to unblock me or the other idea to get me unblocked on the GTA Wiki? What about... - No, no... See I got too many of those... " "I'm sweating and freezing like the other most guilty and retarded prisoners in the block cell - my mind's going crazy. What are we gonna do? " That's basically a modified version of what JD said in Salvatore's Salvation (video). (I played LCS enough times to instantly recognize a quote from this game) 17:08, November 20, 2014 (UTC)